Teaching or Babysitting
by Neonxra
Summary: After the stupid mistake of Spike turning a young woman into a vampire, both Angel and Spike have to look after the girl and teach her the vampire ways. But what if there are bigger things to worry about than a young vampire girl who does not want to be a vampire and does not want training from two people who still can't get along very well.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

Truthfully, I can tell you my life has changed a lot since the day I met Angelus. Or Angel. Or both. I dunno. The old vampire dude? Well, he changed my life. At first I thought in a good way, but now.. I doubt it. This wasn't exactly the life I imagined being saved from death.

I might as well start from that faithfull day. I was on my way to my back then boyfriend Jason. I wanted to break up with him because I found out he had been cheating on me. So as I was on my way and it was dark out already so it was harder to see things. All I needed to do was cross the street and I could end it with Jason and be on my way again soon.

The strangest thing back then was I felt like I was being followed. Before I wanted to cross the street, a voice behind me made me jump.

"Wouldn't cross the street if I were you, love", I shot my head into the direction of the voice and saw a dude with platinum blonde hair. My eyes widen. When I was a kid my brother read books about vampires and I was meeting face to face with William the Bloody! He was be soo jealous! I narrowed my eyes. This all seemed way to concidential.

"What's the catch?", I asked, my eyes still narrowed at this strange vampire. He laughed and stepped away from the wall he was standing against. "Listen up, kid. I kinda have a feeling what's going to happen when you cross the street right now. You'll wind up dead", he said to me. I snorted a laugh. This guy is nuts!

William narrowed his eyes at me when I just didn't stop laughing. "I didn't know vampires could see into the future", I said when I catched my breath. I immediately froze up when William kept looking at me like he would rip me apart in a few seconds.

"We can't, well, most of us can't. I'm just trying to help you brat", he snarled at me. I couldn't help it but laugh even more. "Dude, I know _who_ you are. You're one of the most dangerous vampires in history. EVER. I don't think you're trying to help me", I said in a sarcastic way. I really wanted this guy to just leave me alone and let me be.

The vampire sighed and eyed Jason's appartment, that had just opened. I drew my hood over my head in case it was his other lover or something. I peeked over my shoulder and saw Jason taking the garbage out.

William made a little sound. "Not bad", he said and then looked at me. "Well... You might desserve better".

I growled a bit under my breath. "Of course I desserve better than a cheating bastard!", I snarled at him. William smirked at me. "With cheating bastards I can deal with", he said and all of the sudden his face changed. And I don't mean his expression, his whole face changed. He started to have yellow eyes, bat shaped features and super sharp teeth. I stepped back with a face as white as a sheet.

"You're not going to kill me, are you?", I questioned. _Great job Kaitlyn._

William looked at me and then we both looked at Jason's appartment door that opened. He was taking out the trash right now?! Jason looked in my direction and William quickly changed his face back. So when I'll start talking about vampires Jason will say I'm nuts.

Jason dumped his garbage and then looked at me from across the street. William waved and I glared at him. Jason looked both ways before crossing the street. Good boy. Wait a sec..

I glared back at William before saying; "How can he not die from this?", I said with narrowed eyes. William chuckled when I asked him that. "I don't have to watch him, doll", I gritted my teeth. Doll, love, kid, there's something odd about him. He sounds old.

"Where do you actually come from?", I asked out of the blue as Jason made his way towards us. Damn that guy is slow. William looked at me as if I was supposed to know the answer myself already. Hey, I didn't read _all_ the information that book gave. I didn't care and couldn't read as fast as my brother.

"I'm from England, born around 1850", he told me. I started to calculate. Present day being 2015.. He'd be.. Holy hell. 165 years old? "Is it true then that you're 165 years old?", I questioned quietly. I did not want to bring Jason in this mess called vampires and annoying Brittish dudes.

William thought about it and shrugged. "Maybe. When you've lived a while you kinda forget you're age", he admitted. I nodded, seemed legit to me. "Kaitlyn? Are you okay? I noticed you talking to this guy", Jason eyed the vampire who was standing next to me, "Who you don't know I believe".

I huffed. How could he know who I hung out with and who not? "Who says that? I might already know him for years", I said and the dude next to me laughed. Jason and I both looked surprised. "Truthfully, I came to stop her, she might die and we need her 'alive'", William said. I frowned. "Why did you quote the alive part? As in, she could be dead, but not just too dead", I asked.

William made a bow towards Jason. "My name", he looked from Jason to me. "Is Spike".

I laughed as Jason just stared at the blonde haired stranger. "Spike? How ridiculous!", I kept laughing. Spike glared at me but later on ignored me. "Someone requested for you", he said, getting completely serious this time. I was kind of frightning, since I knew what he could turn into.

"Who? I mean I don't know... You so good", I said avoiding the vampire part.. For Jason's sake. And his life. Spike smiled an awful smile at me. "You'll find every answer soon enough", he said and turned into that awful thing again.

And before I knew what was happening, I collapsed to the floor, with his blood in my veins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One.**

I awoke to the sound of two people argueing about.. Me? How lovely. I tried to open my eyes, but it felt like every inch in my body was dead weight. "Good morning, love. Or should I say evening", My eyes shot open and my whole upperbody was quickly straight and ready to scream.

I thought I'd have more sound in there, but there were some squeaky noises and then nothing. I did feel something, which might have been the only thing I felt. A burning pain in my neck. "Darnit Spike", was the first thing I managed to get out of my throat. I kept rubbing the sore spot in my neck. My eyes widen as I found two holes. I always thought it was a bedtime story about vampires leaving those weird marks in your neck.

"You bit me?!", I exclaimed when my fogged mind became clear. Spike chuckled a bit and went down to explain it. "You fucking bit me!", I yelled at him. I knew exactly what this meant. No more social life, no beating heart, no food, just... Blood..

There was another guy with brown hair and brown eyes who looked at me with zero expression. I did not know that could happen. Spike sighed and nodded. "Listen kid.. I forgot you're name", he said. I rolled my eyes and sighed myself. Well, as far as a dead thing can sigh with no oxigen in it's lungs.

"Kaitlyn, but you can say Kaily. Since you've called me other things before; I respond to almost every name, except bitch", I said. The other dude showed a small smile. Spike shook his head a bit. "Listen up, Kaily. I had to sire you", he said. I kept looking clueless. So this bitey thing is called siring? Interesting.

"And now? I'm you're pet or something?", I asked. Spike still seemed annoyed by me. Oh well, I have the right to know what happend to me and what they'll do to me. I was about to ask something new when the door of this office opened and a blonde lady walked in. Must be the dude's secretary or something. She shrieked when she saw me.

"Kaitlyn!", I had no clue who the hell this girl was! She kept hugging me. "Harmony, quit it", the brown haired dude said to her. She immediately stopped and murmed; "I'm sorry, Angel".

Angel? Wait a second... The book of vampires.. Page 10 to 20.. Angelus! Man I could've been a detective. If I didn't die. I wonder how they managed it. Did I get a funeral? Do people know I'm dead or am I just a 'missing persons' case. So many questions left unanswered.

"Y-You're... A-Angelus?!", I exclaimed. Angel smiled. "Don't worry. I gained a soul centuries ago. I'm only here to help you", by the time he said that, he sat down on the couch at the end by my feet. I bit my lip and got angry. "Help me? You call makeing me an undead chick helping?!", I snarled. I crossed my arms over my chest and laid down again. "I hate vampires", I murmed. I didn't see anything but the ceiling but I heard Angel sigh.

"Look, you are here for a clear reason", he said to me. I frowned. _How is makeing me a vampire a clear reason? I don't see how anyone could volunteer for this._ Angel folded his hands who were resting on his knees. "I'm sorry it had to be Spike to sire you", I couldn't help but laugh when Spike looked offended as hell. "Like you're a good mentor", he snarled. I just kept laughing as the two went on fighting about everything.

"Now, gentlemen, why am I sired?", I asked completely calm. I kinda needed this laughter. Angel and Spike stopped argueing and looked at me. "Well, we don't know for sure, but the higher beings had an interest in you..", Angel said to me. I looked at him as if he belonged in a looney bin.

Higher beings? What are those? A cult? I wanted to ask but the door opened again. Appearantly Harmony left when I laid down and now another person was here to bother me. Or know me without me knowing them.

Either way, I was not in the mood for formalities. Most of all, damn I'm hungry. Angel noticed my eyes and walked off. "Am I so ugly, the second he really looks me in the eyes he leaves?", I asked Spike. Spike chuckled and shook his head. "You're eyes are yellow, love. Ya need blood", my yellow eyes widen. I am really hungry, but immediately going off on blood?

Now the person who walked in was.. Green. It kinda shocked me, but I remembered I'm at Wolfram and Hart, which is a demonic law-office. He seemed.. Not quite straight. Fine by me honestly. "Ah, you must be Kaitlyn", the dude walked over to me and gave me a hand. It felt.. A little leatherly but fine. "I'm Lorne, pleased to meet you", he said. I smiled. I liked Lorne, he sounds like he'll be a sassy dude. I love it.

"Angel is getting goat blood for her?", Lorne questioned Spike, who gave a short nod. Lorne cringed. "It's much better than human blood, but it makes me cringe looking at blood", he said. I chuckled. "I'm going to get used to it. I hope", I said to him, still unsure weither I feel at ease or not.

Angel came back with three mugs of blood I assume. One for himself, Spike and.. Me. Damn. Angel handed me gladly my cup of blood. "Is it still warm?", I questioned when I inspected the blood with an raised eyebrow. Angel shook his head. "You can heat it in the cafeteria down the hall if you want it", he said to me, as if I had been drinking blood for years. "Uhm, I guess I'll try", I said hesitately and walked down the hall. After fifteen minutes I found the cafeteria, and a girl with beautiful brown hair and another brown haired dude, kinda.. being lovey dovey. "Ahem. Excuse me, could you help me with the microwave?", I asked. The girl looked ashamed but quickly recovered upon helping me. "Of course, here", she grabbed my cup and looked in it.

"Oh, you must be Kaily. Kinda weird for you, everbody knowing you but you don't know anyone", she told me. I nodded, still a bit shaky from all the information I gained. "It is, actually. But so far, everyone is very nice", I said to her. The girl smiled and helped me with the blood. "I'm Fred. I know, strange name for a girl".

Truth be told, it suited her. "I work for the science department here", she explained. The dude she's with walked up to us. "She doesn't just work there, she's the head of it", he said. I eyed him. And distrusted him a little. "Remember the missing scientist cases a few years back?", Fred asked me. I nodded. Some students dissepeared and never found back.

"Wait, you were one of them?", I asked her. I mean, why else would she bring it up? Fred gave a short nod and smiled when the microwave made a sound. "Well, bon apetite", she said to me. I brought the cup to my mouth and took a sip. I thought it would be disgusting but it tasted... Weird.

I did get curious to human blood though. Maybe some day, maybe never.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two.**

After the blood tasting session with Fred, I went back to the office where Angel, Spike and Lorne were waiting for me. "Sorry, I met Fred. Lovely girl", I explained my absence. Angel nodded and sat down behind his desk, gesturing I should sit down in front of him. "I'll meet a client here soon. It's a woman around her fifties, further I don't know much. You're going to help me", Angel said straight to me. My eyebrows raised in confusion. I thought this was a law office, not a detective bureau.

"Uhm, very well. Do I get to fight monsters?", I questioned. Angel smirked at me. "You remind me of myself back in the day. But, not yet. You've got no experience in fighting yet. You'd be dead in the first two seconds".

That's all he's gonna give me. This guy has such low expectations of my skills. "Geez, thanks for the peptalk, boss", I said to him. It caused Angel to give me a small smile. Well, anythings better than nothing.

Fifteen minutes later the woman arrived. I was still sitting in the office as Angel greeted her outside of it. I kept looking around, amazed by how big this room is! My gosh.

The doorknob turned and the door opened. Much to my surprise it was Jason's mom?! Ohhhh shitttt... Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! What if she thinks I died and now I'm sitting here!

Jessica, his mother, looked at bit surprised. Just a little bit. I'm shocked to be honest. I had been dating Jason for six, straight years. By the way, the cheating didn't start right away, I'm not so dumb to stay with someone who would be cheating for six years.

"Kaitlyn, you're alright!", she shrieked and run over to me to hug me. "Jason said some guy bit you in you're neck and took you with him", she said, narrowing her eyes and she looked at the open spot in my neck. I forgot my long hair was in a ponytail and everyone could see that huge bump.

"Uhm, yeah, appearantly the guy is a poison expert of some sort", I made up. _First and last time I safe you're ass, Spike._ I remembered something from that faithful evening. Jason was _there when Spike bit me!_ He could identify Spike and get him killed by area 51 or something!

Or something. I have no idea who does the supernatural department there. And if they have who would run it. Anyway, back to my momma in law as you could call it. She sat down on the chair next to me. With Angel behind his desk my first detective case started!

Jessica seemed very upset because as soon as Angel gave her the time to talk she bursted out in tears. "It's Jason! Ever since you dissapeared, he left", she started. Oh so she's blameing me for that cheating bastard leaving home. "He didn't care, since he had been cheating on me for the last few months", I snarled. Jessica seemed shocked that I said that. "From who did you hear that", she snarled back at me, grabbig my arm firmly. Oh, so her sweet son can't do anything wrong? Please, you're so mistaken woman.

"Oh please, I saw him myself, I even took pictures so when I would confront him I'd have evidence. I'm not so dumb as that other girl Missy Summers", I said to her and crossed me arms. Jessica glared at me. Angel cleared his throat and folded his hands on his desk. "Listen Mrs. Johnson, do you have any idea where Jason might gone to?", he questioned Jessica. She still kept her eyes on me. That woman, ughh.

"Maybe to one of those gang friends of his, those friends of that girl, Alonna Gunn".

Angel's eyes widen. "You know her?", I asked him. Angel closed his eyes for a second. "Her brother, Charles Gunn, works for us", he said. I gasped a bit. I heard a lot about Gunn, back when I used to go with Jason to that vampire hunting gang. I never met Gunn personally, but Alonna I did know. Such a shame when I heard she got killed.

"Who killed her?", I asked curiously. "I did", both Jessica and me turned our head to the door. There he was. Charles Gunn, the dude I never met. "You're Kaitlyn right? Jason's girl", he said as he walked over to me. I gave a short nod as I was still shocked. "Why did you kill her?", I asked him. Once again, my curiousity took over. "That thing... That she turned into, it wasn't my sister. And worst thing was; she had conceded it. You see, vampires are like spirits taking over someone's body.. Well, that's how Wesley brought it", he explained.

I looked at my hands. A whole diffrent person is inside me? So my thoughts aren't my own. WHO IS THIS PERSON IN ME?!

My face was beyond mortified now. Gunn saw that and tried to lighten the mood by asking questions to Jessica. "Jason left around 10:30 to go to his friends or something. He usually tells me where he goes but now he just seemed... Away", Jessica answered the question. I kinda rolled my eyes there. I'll tell ya, the dude's 22, so has no responsibility anymore in telling his mommy where he goes. I mean I'm 19 and don't tell my parents where I go. Okay, my mom.

My parents are divorced since Robbie and I were 8 and 10. Well, his official name is Robin. But everyone, including my parents call him Robbie. So we kept it that way.

"Any idea if it was the gang or not?", Gunn asked. Jessica shrugged and started sobbing again. "I don't know, I never saw any of them, please tell me that he did not turn into an abomenation like Kaily", both Angel and I looked at her with suprise.

Did this woman want help or not?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

Okay, so here we were. Angel, Spike and myself walking in the dark Streets of LA, trying to find my missing boyfriend. Who was most likely a vampire too. Great. Now we can suck blood together! Yayyyy...

Not a chance.

This time the vampire hunting gang was under a bridge closeby Jason's home, so maybe he just got to drunk to go home and slept on a couch. I had no idea why a non-secret vampire hunting gang would be so out in the open. Oh well, it _is_ easier for them not to get caught in broad daylight.

As we approached the gang I saw some of them smileing. They must really like Angel providing them with help. "Yo Angel!", One of them greeted him. With Spike and me they seemed a bit more cautious. But it instantly hit off with the group.

"Sorry to bother you so late at night, but we're looking for Jason", I said to them. I was a bit worried about him, if he ended up as a vampire too.. Damn.

Some of the guys looked around. "We haven't seen him in a few days, he missin'?", they asked. I sat down on a couch and sighed. I was ready to cry, this was horrible. Then I remember a certain someone who was a great detective herself.

My fashion-sensed, weird hair coloured, outgoing and always happy, bestie since we were 3 years old, Emma Averest. She's in college so maybe she's out partying like always. Hope she isn't to drunk to answer the phone.

I dialed her number and held my phone to my ear. "Hello? Kaily where the hell are you?! Everyone is worried", I laughed. Everyone? Who? Emma, my parents, Robbie, my friends. Which weren't so many. I had my squad excisiting out of Kayla Summers (no family of Missy), Janet Roberts and Silva Gonzales. Here and there some friends too.

"Okay, you're friends", Emma cleared. "Listen Emma, it's kinda a lot to tell you. I can't right now, I have an important question about Jason", I said to her, "Have you seen him? His mother is worried sick and she's blameing me for what happend to him", I could hear Emma getting mad. "I know it's unreasonable but I'm worried as well, Emma. I really need to know where he is", I said, almost pleading through the phone.

I bet vampires don't normally beg for anything, given these amazing non-human abilities.

Emma made a humming sound, which she always did when she was thinking deeply. Suddenly I heard the phone being taken over by someone else.

"Kaily?", my eyes widen. JASON? WITH EMMA.

"What the fuck?", I sweared out loud. It caused Spike and Angel to walk over to me. "Jason, why are you there? We're here with you're vampire hunting gang and they're also worried", I explained. Jason kept quiet through the phone.

I rolled my eyes but he obviously was troubled with something. "Listen, if you can, would you like to come over here? I need to tell you a lot and so does the guy who's looking for you".

Jason laughed. "Like the blonde dude looking for you and then biting you in you're neck? It was horrifying Kaily", he said. "I'm okay, I promise, just.. Please come here", I practically begged again. Man, I'm begging alot these past two, three days.

It stayed quiet again for a few minutes. But, since I'm immortal, I have time on my side.

"Fine, but.. I won't go home", he told me. I chuckled. I could imagine very, very well why he does not want to go home. We both hung up and I looked at Angel, full of relief.

"He's okay, and coming over to this place. He does not want to go home, actually", I explained. Spike laughed. Appearantly he doesn't like Jessica as well and totally understands Jason's point too. Angel understood it too and we waited for Jason along with the vampire hunting gang.

I couldn't help but ask what happend to Alonna. "The vampires attacked during day. They kidnapped Alonna. At night-time she came back an completely diffrent person. That's when we realized she was a vampire. Gunn did not want that for his sister and killed her", someone explained. I blinked. It made perfect sense. I mean, if I were Gunn and my sister would've been this... Thing... I would've killed it too.

Angel noticed me staring at the floor and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You okay?", he asked me. I shrugged. "I learned at an early age that vampires are in for human blood the second they wake up from their siring", Angel gave me a nod. "Why don't I have that urge?", I questioned him.

I'm dead serious. I don't have a soul and no interest in human blood. Angel sighed and sat down on the couch next to me. "I have a plan. I'm going to go to the bloodbank tomorrow night and steal a human bloodbag for you. Then we'll see how you respond to human blood. If you do not, we'll seek help. Alright?", he offered me. I tilted my head in curiousity.

"Are there vampire psychologists?", I asked. Angel chuckled a bit along with Spike. Was it so dumb what I asked?

Angel shook his head. "The higher beings", he told me. I nodded and smiled. Made more sense. I think. I dunno.

Jason seriously arrived half an hour later. Was he still partying there that it took him so long? Well, I was happy enough to see his car coming up the parking lot. He got out and I ran up to him. "You're an idiot", I said to him when he hugged me. I could hear him laughing. "Sorry that I got you worried, Kaily", he said to me. I looked up at him and smiled. "Well, you're mom started accusing me of you're missing", I said. Well, the dude had to know.

He narrowed his eyes and sighed. "I'm so sorry about her. But you know her; when she's worried, she'll even blame the cat for what happend", I chuckled. "Poor mr. Whiskers".

I gave Jason another hug. "So... You're not going to cheat on me again?", I asked. Jason frowned. "How do you?-",

"-That's why I was on my way to you that night. I found out and wanted to dump you", I explained. Jason sighed. "It was a stupid mistake I'm not going to make again", he said. I looked at Angel and Spike, hopeing then could sense if he was lying or something.

"I dunno. I can't trust you anymore", I said and released him. Jason understood and handed me his Phone. "Look in it", he said when I gave him a questionable look. I did. And found a text to the girl he cheated with. He said it was a mistake and did not wanted to lose me.

The date was from last week. A day after I 'died'. Wow. Okay... "Well, good job", I said and gave him his Phone back. "But.. I still don't trust you enough anymore".

Jason nodded. "Can we work on it?", he asked me. I shrugged. "Listen. Now that I'm a vampire, there are some things I need to work out and learn. I need to be able to survive on my own and with others. It's gonna take time and I can't really handle being in a relationship. What I'm trying to say is.. I want us to get some space.. Not a breakup, just.. I need to be alone now", I said.

Kinda wonky explanation but I suck at being honest. Jason looked as confused as can be. Which I totally get. "You just need to figure things out and not be a screw up?", he asked me. I sighed. "Sorta, yeah", I answered. I just wanna get it over with. Jason nodded. "I get that. I'll wait for ya Kaily", he said to me and placed his hand on my jawline. No, no, no.. Not now.

Yeah, Jason's kissing me right now and I can't help but give in. Another instinct kicked in and wanted to bite him? I pushed Jason back. Well, he's pissed. "What the hell?", then I noticed. I bit his lip. Oh darn. "I'm so sorry", I said in a pleading manner. Jason glared at me but lucky for me he calmed down.

"You're a vampire now, I should've remembered that", he said to me. Angel stood next to me and looked at me. "He might be the most tolerant human being I've ever met. I do have to tell you're mom we found you. Not only for you, but for also for Kaily not the be falsely accused anymore", he said. I smiled.

Being a vampire's apprentice isn't soo bad, yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

This is just great.

Angel is letting both me and Jason stay with him in the company. Thanks Angel. While we await the next client, Angel noticed me looking angry. He folded his hands and placed them on his desk and looks straight at me. "You hate me right now, don't you?", he asked me. I cross my arms over my chest. "You let my ex boyfriend stay with a blood thirsty vampire", I said flat out. Angel's eyebrows raised in confusion. "I bit him in his lips when he kissed me and I tasted some blood and I liked it", I said. Angel nodded and sighed. He was most likely not happy with me biting him. "I shouldn't have", I tried telling Angel but he raised his hand to keep me silent. Damn, am I going to get kicked out?

"This happens more often, that when you... Make out with someone, you're instincts take over. It's a common thing with new vampires", he explained to me. I frowned. So.. It wasn't so bad as I thought it would be. "Plus", Angel said, getting my attention again, "You didn't kill or sire him".

I couldn't tell ya which I thought was worse, being dead or sired.

"Why does this new client take so long?", I question Angel. He says nothing and just smirks at me. Then he get's up from behind his desk and opens the door. Emma, Kayla, Janet and Silva, all four standing in the door. Oh, my, gosh!

I ran up to my friends and we got into a grouphug. Damn, I have so much to tell them. I looked at Angel who smiled at me. He did this? For me?

Emma held me the longest, well, she is my best friend so it's logical. "Are you alright Kaitlyn?", Janet asked me. Janet is a Brittish girl who moved here when she was eight. She immediately got along well with Emma, Silva and me. In Highschool Kayla joined us after she left the cheerleaders and other popular girls. She hated the fake smiles, the gossiping about the other girls and all the other things.

I never asked what those other things were. We all sat down on the couch in Angel's office. Angel himself walked out of the office and closed the door behind him.

Emma grabbed my hands, who were most likely pretty cold. "What happend to you Kaily?", she asked me. I wasn't sure how to respond. Saying I'm a vampire to my dearest friends.. It would feel like I was saying I need professional help cause I'm nuts.

"Well, I do wanna tell you what happend..", I start. Silva narrows her eyes. "But?", she pressed on and now all four are looking at me. Okay, Kaily, here it goes. "It happend a few days ago. I.. Was on my way to Jason, to break up with him cause I found out he was cheating on me. Then a platinum blonde dude approached me as soon as I wanted to cross the street and warned that if I did; I'd die. I didn't believe him but kept talking to him. As I kept talking to him, I noticed I saw him before. It was in one of Robbie's vampire books. The dude I was talking to was William the Bloody, now known as Spike. Well, I don't recal everything but the next thing I remember is me waking up here with a biting wound in my neck", I explained. Well, time to get laughed at.

As soon as anybody wanted to respond, Spike himself walked into the office. "Oh, my bad", he said and wanted to turn around but I stopped him. "You need to prove you're a vampire", I said flat out. Spike looked at me with a weirded out look. "No", was the answer and he stepped away. I wasn't going to let him get away. I took a sprint and jumped right on his back. I tried to make him turn into my friends direction, because he sure as hell was going to morph into that bat face.

As said, as done. Spike did turn into that bat face thing. Emma, Janet, Kayla and Silva looked mortified at Spike. "See? I'm bit by this thing called a vampire", I called out and then Spike threw me on the ground. It resulted in my back makeing a snapping sound but further I didn't feel much. Spike looked at me with a guilty expression on his face as he kneeled by me to check if I was alright.

"I'm good, thanks for checking", I said and quickly got up my feet. "Is that another vampire ability? Not being so vunerable?", I asked. Spike still looked surprised. Appearantly young vampires usually can break their backs?

Emma ran up to me and checked my back. "It's... Fine?", she looked at me just as shocked as everyone else. "Can you morph Kaily?", Kayla asked me. Good question. I had no idea, neither tried. How did I morph? Just think about that bat face and it'll happen?

Well, they seemed shocked when I thought about it. "Did I morph?", I asked. All four nodded. Cool! I can do that, I'll be invincible! Spike smirked at me with a humaine smile as I just grinned like a monster. Emma frowned as she looked in another direction. "Why is Jason here?", she asked as we saw Jason with someone. He had dark brown hair and a huge book in his hands. I dunno why, but I had a feeling that was Wesley.

"That's Wesley Wyndam Pryce", Spike said to me, "Used to be a watcher".

"What's a watcher?", Silva asked. There was seriously so much I still need to learn. Spike looked at me. "A vampires life isn't only fun, pleasure and blood, love".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five.**

Appearantly vampires aren't the all long live the blood and stuff. They have enemies. Quite alot to be honest. The worst enemies are Slayers. What are those? Trust me you'll wonder that.

Slayers are a special species of superhumans created by witches or something to fight us. I don't get the whole story and quite frankly, I don't want to. I much rather learn to survive this..

"Demon householding?",

Is that what humans call our kind? Demons who take over other people's bodies and Household there. What do they do? Get married inside my nuggin'? Have children there?

Wesley opened a book that showed a picture of a possesed person in pain. It wasn't really something detailed, since the dude was only a silhoutte. It was kind of like a comic. The image on the next page showed a bunch of rocks. Most likely the possesed kind of person was under it.

The last one was a dude with fangs. A vampire.

"So...", Emma started. I had my finger on my chin still trying to proces everything that those pictures showed.

"To get it straight; vampires are demonic souls who take over someone's body when that person gets bitten. For example; if I bite Emma, a part of my spirit moves over to her?",

Wesley thought about what I said, which I didn't think made much sense.

"As Buffy once said; 'You die, and a demon sets up shop in your old house, and it walks, and it talks, and it remembers your life, but it's not you'". **(A/N: This quote is one I took from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Wiki. I do NOT own it)**

That kinda made sense, the way this Buffy girl said it, way better than Gunn did, I remember that now, but more important questions need to be asked.

"Who was this Buffy?", I question. Fun thing, both Angel and Spike went silent at that question.

"Aah. You two had something with her, spill it, bat faces", I teased them. Angel glared at me, but decided to tell me the story anyway. Maybe after that I wouldn't tease them anymore.

"I was asked to help a demon finding a newly activated slayer, Buffy Summers. That was in LA. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. I helped her through the tough times she had coping with her parents divorcing and her moving to Sunnydale. So I did the same".

Wow, that is so romantic! I had no idea this guy would do that.

"And now? Where is she?", I questioned the both of them. And both Angel and Spike both shrugged their shoulders. Great, now I wanted to do something nice and try to find her for them.

Wesley coughed, seemingly wanting to teach me a little more about the theory of vampires. The fighting and drinking is fun, but I need to know the basic rules. Well, don't know if there are basic rules, but maybe about how to keep this a secret and stuff.

"There are a few things you need to know", Wesley said to me. I quirked my eyebrow up. "Vampire 101?", I joked. Wesley showed a little smile, I believe that to be a rare condition for him. At least that's what Spike told me.

"For starters, vampires can't enter someone's home", Wesley started the lecture.

Your joking. You can't be serious?

"So... What do we do? Make knock knock jokes?", I asked. Spike smiled as Angel shook his head in some sort of disbelief. I know, I'm hilarious. My family always thought that as well. Or well, what's left of it.

Ever since my mom and dad got divorced and I started living with my mom, not much of my uncles, aunts or grandparents from dad's side wanted to see me. On the other hand, my mom's part of the family didn't want to see Robbie either. They both wished we both stayed with the same person.

Those opinions also vary from time to time. While Robbie likes it at my dad's place, I hate it there. Not because of all the sports games being watched, I love those. But it's kind of like both Robbie and I were born in the wrong body. Or at least we should switch interests.

Maybe Robbie's gay? Well, not that all gays are girly or something, but I never seen him hang out with any guy. Ever. Oh well, he's my brother... I hope that stills counts.

"How does it work for family bonds?", I asked. All three guys looked at me. Was it such a weird question to ask? I'm a family person okay?!

"Practically speaking... You don't have a family anymore. The one who sired you, is kinda family now", Angel explained to me. My right eye started cringing. I just couldn't bare the thought of Spike being my so called 'father'.

Ugh. I don't know him well enough, but so far I don't like it very much. "So... My mom, dad and brother aren't them anymore?".

Angel slowly shook his head. "See Kaitlyn, as soon as Spike sired you, you clinically died", he told me. My legs started shaking a bit so I sat down quickly. "Oh right..", I exhaled, "No beating heart anymore".

Wesley sat down next to me. "It also means no aging, no children, always having to hide your true identity from people. Well, not right now, but if you were to be as evil as both Angel and Spike were, if I were you; I'd get a new name", he said.

That's great. It's like a bloody start over, the quick way out that is.

"I'll do my best not to build up such a reputition", I smirked at both the old vampires. Angel crossed his arms and looked down at me. "I'm curious to know one thing. Do you feel... Diffrent?",

Hmm... Do I feel diffrent?

"Nope. Well, I don't know how an 'evil' vampire should feel, but if that means I wanna kill someone? Not yet, just punch Spike in the stomach for killing me. Clinically", I said with a menaching smile.

Spike seemed a bit disstressed from me looking like I wanted to kill him. Which I know I can't. He's way older and stronger than I am.

"I see no evil in that, to be honest", Angel looked just as weirdly at Spike as I did. It totally creeped him out. "Why don't you train her? You're the alpha, Poof. I'm out", Spike said and left the office.

I laughed at that before I turned to Angel with an confused look and a smile on my lips.

"Poof?".


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

"Oh c'mon dude!",

Angel turned to face me with an annoyed look on his face. "I don't know where that comes from, to be honest", he said to me. I hung my shoulders a bit. "No.. Poof?", I pouted.

Ahw, to bad. But okay, on to the next part. ENTERING A BLOOD BANK FOR BLOOD!

Whoop.

Ah, well, whoop? Not really. But Angel wanted me to drink human blood, without expierencing the killing of actual humans. I don't have a soul, yet. Don't know if I'll ever gain one again, but I need blood to survive. And Angel wants me to get the full vampire expierence.

We entered the garage and it literally blowed my mind. "How many cars do you own?", I asked. Angel shrugged. "I have no idea, maybe around 16?",

I whisteled a sound. Damn, so many cars I'd never own in my life. Wait, I live forever now, maybe I can get so many cars. Life goals, as teens now would say.

We took a Ferrari, that's all I know about cars. Jason once scolded me for it, but I'm a girl, with girl interests. 'Scuse you dude. Anyway, we drove to the nearest bloodbank to fetch us some human blood. I was kind of excited. Not for the blood, just the thought of breaking in somewhere excited me.

I'm not such a goody two shoes. That's my brother. I kinda miss him right now to be honest, but this is my life now, no more parents and siblings.

Just me, Spike and Poof.

I really, really like that nickname. I don't care about it's origin anymore. From now on it's mister Angel Poof. He doesn't have a last name as far as I'm concerned.

So Mr. Poof.

Back to the bank, sorry.

"How are we going to enter?", I asked as we both exited the car. There were security camera's all over the front door. Angel noticed them as well and smiled. "We can take the backdoor".

It took me a little to follow him, because I was a little curious if this was a joke or not. Well, judging by the look I gained from Angel, it wasn't a joke at all and I shouldn't fall behind.

Otherwise it could be area 51 up my ass.

Angel managed to get the back entrance open without having to use anything but his hands. Damn, being a vampire is cool!

Once inside it was more of a follow your nose to the price kinda deal. But since my senses weren't really developed yet, I got lost. Being the goof I am, of course I got lost.

I came at a three way. No more puns please. It was either back where I came from, or left or right.

Since I'm left handed, I wanted to chose left, but someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to the right. I wanted to scream for help, but this person covered my mouth with his hand. Or at least, I think it's a dude.

"Be quiet!", that did not sound like a dude, at all.

It was a girl.. In the dimmed lighting of the bloodbank, she didn't even look like an ugly girl. I'm not picky, trust me. She had dark brown hair and lightblue eyes. Fair complexion and damn she was strong.

"Who are you?", I asked her. She looked annoyed at me over her shoulder. "You always ask questions at the wrong time?", she asked me in return. I glared at her. "Do you always ask people questions while they asked questions?", I retorted.

The girl sighed. I win. Yay!

"My name is Ruby, case you're wondering", she said to me. So.. Cool!

"What are you doing here?",

Ruby smirked at my question, maybe because she liked me, maybe because I asked another question.

"I'm looking for my sister, they locked her in here because she tried to steal blood", Ruby explained. I gulped. So.. They catch vampys looking for blood in here. "Why would they catch us- hold on.. You're a vampire as well?",

Ruby looked over her shoulder again and smiled. "Yeah, sired in 1998", that's all she told me about that. She walked ahead of me so I had to follow. "I lost my.. Friend?", I was still unsure what to call Angel. He's not my sire, nor my master or something.

A friend. Best way to name him.

"He was supposed to get me to drink human blood, without the killing", I whispered as Ruby and I checked the rooms for her sister. Ruby walked over to my room to ask me a question. "Who is this friend of yours? If I may ask".

I think she might have an idea, since appearantly vampires are made without a soul, so they'll kill humans without remorse. And this vampire must have a soul for me to only drink blood without killing anybody.

Ruby raised her eyebrows at me. "Angel", I answered shortly. Maybe she only knew him by his alias, Angelus.

Nope, Ruby's jaw dropped almost to the floor when she heard his name. "Angelus? Your friend? How?!", she was pratically yelling at me. This time I covered her mouth. "Shh, it was an accident I can tell ya. His protogé, Spike, got me sired and now Angel has to train me", I explained.

Ruby nodded. Suddenly a flashlight started shining into the hallway. Dammit, I'm gonna get caught and die! I DON'T WANNA DIEE!

So we hid in a cabinet big enough to fit two people. This was like a horror movie. We heard the footsteps come closer, if I still had a heartbeat, it would be pouding out of my chest right now. The light stood still in front of our cabinet.

Damn it, Angel where are you?!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

All this waiting was nerve wrecking. When is this person going to leave? Or maybe it's Angel. I kinda felt tempted to open the cabinet and see, but it was dark in the room as well, so I'll be fooped. So we waited a little more. He'll have to call out for us.

Then a question popped up in my head. Do vampires smell?

Like.. they smell like anything? Vanilla, rotten eggs, baby wipes?

And why am I wondering that right now?

It seemed like the sound went away for a few seconds, but around this time, you never know in these situations when the person will leave and if he stays away. Ruby was trembling as much as I was. Now we'll never find Ruby's sister and Angel.

My boldness got over me and I sneakily opened the cabinet door and looked up. The person who was looking for something, left the room. Didn't see any flashlight roaming around. I backed up against the wall, so in case someone came looking again, didn't see me right away.

I signed Ruby to come and she just as sneakily dove to the wall as I did. "Where to now?", I asked. Ruby point out of the door and then? I just followed her. Great. A two split. We can either go left or right.

Left would mean back to where we were before. "We can go right", I offered. Ruby nodded and we crouched our way through the long, dark hallway. Hopefully on our way to Angel and Ruby's sister.

"Shit", I hear Ruby hiss, but it's to late for me to handle. An arm quickly grabbed my neck from behind and something got pressed in the back of my neck. Before I could warn Ruby, I passed out.

Some sort of white light got me to wake up maybe multiple hours later. Opening my eyes took me way longer than usually when I wake up. I wanted to move my limbs, but I couldn't.

Looking down I noticed they were strapped to a chair. Same to my feet. Damn, why would a bloodbank capture vampires? For what purpose. Or was this a prank from Angel and Spike? Learning me how to defend myself while I'm strapped to a frickin' chair!

I really don't like this. I looked on my left to see Ruby unconsicious in the chair. I was a bit terrified to look on my right. But curiosity killed the cat, so I peeked. There was a body, alive or dead I couldn't tell. It had long hair so I assumed it was a girl. Possibly Ruby's sister!

I tried to wiggle my arms a little to free my hands, but the tape was strapped on to tight. What's going to happen to us? I wanted to cry, but somehow I didn't feel that kinda scared. It's more like I'm scared on what to expect.

One of the two sisters awoke, but I didn't know their voices good enough. Well, I didn't know her sister's voice.

"W-where are we?', I heard to my left. Ruby! "I think those vampires captures, got us", I said. Ruby tried to free herself as I did, but again, a frootless task.

"How is Ash?", Ruby asked me. Okay, so her sister's name is Ashley. I looked at my right again. I tried to move a little to Ashley's side, but the only way I could was by moving my upperbody. "Ashley", I whispered. "Ash", I whispered a little louder.

Ruby gasped and I frowned. "Maybe she's not dead, we can't be sure", I said. Ruby shrugged. "I don't know what to think right now. This feels like a prank or something", she told me. I couldn't do anything else but nod. This felt like either a bad prank or a bad dream.

All in all this was to surreal to happen.

I looked around the area for ways to escape. There weren't any scalpels or any surgical stuff around. So we weren't going to be dissected.

Maybe starvation will be our death.

I sighed. "I think I know what they'll do to us", I told Ruby.

"I'm willing to listen to that".

Someone entered the room. It wasn't Angel, not by a long shot. This guy was old, bald and the look on his face said he hated vampires. Maybe this was a Slayer? Wait... They were all female. This is definately a dude. Ruby morphed in her 'vamp face' and hissed at the guy.

The guy walked over to Ruby and hit her hard in the face. My instinct was to yell at the guy. "Who are you!", I snarled at him when he stood in front of me. The guy took a step back and smirked at us. "My name is doctor. Harrison", he said.

Well, didn't that go easy?

"And why do you do this?", Ruby said. She was starting to have a black eye. Damn that guy..

Doctor Harrison smirked at us. "You damn vampires", he started. Oh well, sorry for being there, you could've like... let us go! "For years you've been ruïning my family bussiness. Always stealing blood from my father and grandfather. Until.. My father found a way to kill you", I laughed. Stakeing us was already good enough.

"Starvation", Ruby figured. Harrison smiled. It wasn't a warm smile or something. Nothing at all. It was maniacal.

"A stake to the heart is affective, yet a shame. They die so fast", Harrison said. Ruby and I both looked at him with disgust. "When you don't feed, in a matter of time you'll turn into something close to a... 'Living skeleton'. Fascinating, really".

Ugh, this guy is a maniac!

Angel, please, help us! I'm sorry about the Poof stuff! But... SAVE US POOF!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

Angel sighed as another cabinet turned up empty. He closed it and frowned. Kaitlyn was supossed to be back like ten minutes ago. He opened the door and looked both ways before looking at his phone.

A missed call... From Kaitlyn.

Angel decided to call her back. Somehow he heard Kaitlyn talking, but not to him. "How is going to starve us to death help you?", an unfamiliar voice sounded. Angel frowned. There were more people here than himself and Kaitlyn?

"We didn't exactly ruïn your business. Maybe our vampiric ancestors did, but not us", Kaitlyn stated. A growling sound came from the phone as another voice spoke up.

"You vampires are all the same. For centuries you come here, family or not.. Vampires must die. And what better way than slowly", the voice laughed maniacally. Angel frowned and walked into the hallway. Vampires usually have a scent they can follow to find each other, but now, nothing.

Angel decided to call again, to make sure he wasn't losing Kaitlyn. "Your sister didn't make it long, sadly", the guy said, which most likely enraged the other voice. Then Kaitlyn decided to step in.

"I don't mean to be rude, _doctor_ , but in that state Ashley is in, she's not dead. You claimed she'd look like a living skeleton. So unless you preserved her body, which is hypocritical since you want vampires dead, but we'd either look like a skeleton or we'd be dust",

Angel smiled at Kaitlyn's comment. It got him slightly curious what she exactly studied at college.

The doctor sighed. "You've figured me out, little vamp. The girl isn't dead, yet", he smiled, "But she's very, very hungry".

After he said that, the doctor went to undo Ashley off her cuffs. Angel frowned as he heard a roaring sound, a man yelling and a lot of splatter sounds. Figures, the doctor is dead.

Angel had to go through a lot of rooms to find the three girls. "Kaitlyn!", he exclaimed when he found the girls.

I sighed. More in relief than anything else. Ashley sat on the floor, crying over what she had done. I believe it had gotten her terrified about what will happen next. "A-angel, maybe you need to comfort Ashley first, she completely lost it after she slit Harrison's throat", I told him. He gave a short nod and kneeled down by Ashley.

She was covered in blood, her vamp face still on. Her dark hair was sticking to her head of sweating. Angel placed a hand on the young vampire's shoulder. "It's okay. The man desserved it. He starved you out so your natural response after this is to feed. Good thing it was him, not your sister or Kaitlyn", he told her. Ashley looked at him with big, sad eyes.

Ruby looked at me. "Thanks, alot", I nodded and smiled. "Let's go get some bloodbags and go", Angel said and freed Ruby and me from the handcuffs and the weird machine.

Ten minutes later we exited the building. Ashley had gotten better and Ruby and I were able to walk on our own. Angel seemed really glad I made it out alive. Well, as alive as an undead can.

"Thank you both", Ashley thanked us. I looked up at Angel. "Yeah, thanks Angel", Angel smiled back at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay", he said.

I smirked. I was right, and how! I turned to face Ruby. "What are you and Ashley going to do now?", I asked her. Ashley stood next to her as Ruby shrugged. "No idea, we don't exactly have a place to get back to", she told me. I glanced over at Angel, who must've thought the same thing as I did.

"Why don't you two come with us?".

It sort of felt like I had my own team. Jason, Ashley, Ruby and myself. I didn't exactly wanted to bring my human friends into this. They didn't have any fighting experience like Jason, Ashley and Ruby did. Well, Jason did for sure. For us girls being a vampire has it's perks in fighting.

I was ready to get to bed when Angel called me. "I'd like to have a word with you", he stated. I rolled my eyes and hung up. I strolled downstairs to the offices. Did this guy have any idea how much sleep I want right now? Appearantly not, otherwise he would've let me sleep right away.

I opened the door to Angel's office to find him sitting behind his desk, his hands folded and placed on the desk. "You rang?", I asked on a sarcastic tone. Angel motioned for me to sit down in front of him, which I did.

"I wanted to know how you feel, after all this", he said. I shrugged. Honestly, I hadn't thought about the incident after we arrived at Wolfram and Hart again. I just wanted to go to sleep and forget this.

"To be fair; I wanted to sleep and forget this ever happend. I just... Can't imagine people knowing about us and wanting us dead. As far as I know, vampires aren't that bad. Well, I get that they're evil and stuff. But most vampires I've met... Well, which are about four or so.. Aren't really... evil", I explained.

Angel nodded as an understanding gesture. "Most of them are evil, some of us choose to live life... more humaine than others. Which is very, very rare considering the circumstances vampires are under".

I frowned. "What circumstances?",

It remained silent for a little while, I suppose Angel was finding the right words to explain this whole.. 'vampirism' to me. "Well, most vampires, _all_ vampires don't have a soul. Only Spike and I have one. So vampires without a soul are inhuman, pure evil. Most of them will never turn good or even consider trying. What I mean with a more humaine life for a vampire.. Is well, no human blood".

I snorted, "That's the most humaine a 'soulless' vampire can get?", I quoted the soulless part, because it sounded a bit.. Silly. "Well, alright. I'll try from now on to be a good lil' vampy and drink no human blood", I said and got up.

Angel did too and walked over to me. "If your ever finding trouble coping with this whole.. situation, please, feel free to talk to me", he said. I frowned. Never taken the most dangerous vampire throughout history to be so.. kind.

"Uhm, yeah, I will. Thanks", I said and wished him goodnight before leaving his office. When I was on my way back to my room, I noticed Jason sitting closeby it.

I don't think I'm going to get a lot of sleep today. Jason looked up when he heard someone approaching him and he smiled. "How are you?", he asked me when he wrapped his arms around me for a hug. "I'm okay, just wanna go to bed", I stated. My eyes started trembling because of exhaustion.

Jason nodded. "Alright, I'm glad you're okay", he said and also wished me goodnight and left. Finally. Sleep!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

My prediction was right. Thanks to nightmares about the machine that doctor hooked us up in, I couldn't sleep well. Not at all. Hopefully Angel will go easy on me today. I believed he wanted to talk to me about newly sired vampires and their behaviour.

I got up, got dressed and walked over to the mirror. Right, I kinda forgot the no reflection thing. Every morning it hits me again. Welp, no make up then.

I walked to the kantine where a bag of blood was awaiting me. Some of Angel's people greeted me, while others look at me like I'm nuts.

Maybe I should've worn make up.

"Uhm, good morning", I mumbled and got over to the fridge. Sweet, juicy blood, here I come..

I stopped moving as soon as I opened the fridge. My blood's gone! I growled under my breath. A dark haired girl who was sitting at the coffee table chuckled. One of my eyebrows quirked up as I heard her chuckle. Instead of trying to kill her, I tried to remain friendly.

"Excuse me, but have you seen my drink around here?", I asked. The girl placed her cup on the table and got up. "And so what if I did?", she snarled at me. I was ready to say something back when a blonde haired girl walked in. I believed it was Angel's secretary Harmony.

She looked at the girl, then at me and back at the girl. Judging by the look on Harmony's face she was on my side. "Cassidy, give Kaitlyn her blood back", she said. Cassidy rolled her eyes and handed me my blood.

Cassidy then scoffed and headed off. I smiled at Harmony, "Thanks",

Harmony shrugged it off and headed for the fridge herself. "No problemo. Say, why did Spike sire you? Any particular reason Angel would've wanted you?", she asked. I smirked. One thing is certain, this lady is straight foreward and direct.

"I can't tell", I said in all honesty. It was still uncertain to me why I had to 'die'. "I'd be suprised if Angel or Spike knew".

My eyes slit to the door as soon as I heard footsteps from across the hallway. Harmony heard it too, so I suppose Harmony's a vampire too.

Ruby and Ashley came in the kantine, argueing about something, but stopped immediately when they noticed Harmony and me sitting. "Good morning", Harmony greeted the sisters. Both said the same thing back.

"How've you been Ashley?", I asked her as she sat down. Ashley stared cold and blankly at the table. The doctor must've done some seriously horrible things to her. "I-I'll be fine", she stuttered. I looked at Ruby for some help, but she just simply shrugged.

"How are you then?", Ashley managed to ask me. I shrugged, unsure what to say to her. "I'm still having nightmares about that machine. But I know it won't catch me anymore", I said, hoping to help Ashley calm down. She nodded, her eyes still focused on the table.

"She needs sleep, that's all", Ruby stated and sat down next to me. When Ruby sat down next to me a weird, chilling feeling ran down my spine. It wasn't like anything I felt in a while. I stared at my cup of blood, ignoring the feelings in my stomach. Then I frowned. Do vampires even hold emotions? I should stop by Angel or Wesley later to ask.

Harmony was watching me from a distance with a smile on her face. It was like she knew things I didn't. I quickly finished my drink, placed the cup in the sink and left to find Wesley. Little did Harmony know, I knew she was following me.

"Harm, stop it", I said and turned around. Harmony kept smileing weirdly at me. Okay, creepy. "What is it?", I asked her. Harmony crossed her arms over her chest and just kept looking at me. "You like Ruby", she exclaimed. My eyes widen a bit. Could that be it? Could I be in love with a girl?

"Uhm, as far as I know, I'm straight", I said and turned around to find Wesley. The laughter of Harmony followed me through the hallway as I made my way to Wesley's office. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Before I could open the door, the doorknob turned and the door opened.

It was Fred, who showed up with a pretty giddy smile for a day at an demon law office. "Oh, hi Kaitlyn! How are you? I heard from Angel what happend at that bloodbank", she told me. I nodded and swallowed some unshed tears of fear. Okay, I guess vampires can have emotions after all.

Fred placed her hands on my shoulders, making me look at her. "If you want to talk about it, any of us are willing to listen. Even Angel",

Those words did me good. I placed a hand on top of Fred's and smiled at her. "Thank you, Fred", I said and went to Wesley's office. He was working on some old documents when I walked in. He didn't really look up when I sat down.

"Wes?", I tried. He immediately looked up and smiled warmly at me. "Ah, Kaitlyn, good to see you", he greeted me. I couldn't help but smile in response.

The past few weeks nobody really made me feel welcome except for Angel's team. I felt accepted and liked.

I folded my hands over my lap when Wesley kept looking at me, awaiting my question. "Do vampires have emotions?", I asked. I sort of expected him to laugh at me for asking. Vampires are relentless killers who don't care about their victims being family members or others they've once loved.

Wesley frowned at me. "Well", he started. "It depends. Vampires in the overall speaking are demonic creatures who've taken over a person. So in a manner of speaking; they _are_ that person. They would have their memories, feelings, everything. But most vampires are complete opposites of the human they take over".

Complete opposite huh? Well, my... demon doesn't feel diffrent from who I was. It was a weird thought. Just some random demon taking your whole excistence over. Being me, interacting with my family, friends, lovers. "Can't you awnser me in a more.. simple way? Just yes or no", I questioned. Wesley smiled at me. I think he wanted to know a little more about the why I asked this question.

"Why do you want to know?", he asked. There was a knowing look laying in his eyes. I messed around with the bottom of my shirt to avoid eye contact. Somehow I didn't dare to tell him. Wesley just kept looking at me. "Fine. As long as you don't judge me", I said. I was pointing my finger at him and glared a bit. This was so embarrasing.

Wesley sat back in his chair and awaited my confession. I smirked. This felt like going to a church and confessing your sins. Well, I bet some of us really feel them crawling on their backs.

"Okay. I might be in love", I said. Wesley smiled at me. Appearantly he wasn't so surpised. Well, a teenager in love. Not such a weird sight, if ya ask me.

"It's a girl", I added, blushing slightly. "B-but can vampires still fall in love?".

Wesley leaned foreward, his arms resting on his desk, his head resting on top of his hands. "You'll have to ask Spike for that", he said to me. He didn't seem shocked or angry at my confession. Which made me relieved. I stood up and nodded. "I'll do that. Thanks for the interesting information about my demons", I said as Wesley got up as well. "If you ever have more questions about.. being a vampire and Angel doesn't know; feel free to ask me", he said.

I gladly shook his hand he held out for me and gave a firm nod. "Thanks so much!", I said and went off to find Spike.

Time to learn something about loving the undead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

That talk with Wesley did me good. I was smileing as I made my way down to Angel's office. It was unsure what my objective for today was, so I was eager to hear what Angel had in store for me now. But as soon as I entered Angel's office, things didn't seem to be going well.

Spike was holding a piece of paper in his hand and Angel seemed to be thinking about something. Both of them didn't hear me come in or shut the door behind me. At first I wanted to crack a joke at the situation, but since we're sort of animals, I figured scaring them might be the end of me.

Instead of scaring them, I cleared my throat. It did cause them to look at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked. "Good afternoon, vamps", I said. Angel and Spike just gave me a nod and went back to work. I frowned. It was a bit unusual for them to just simply sort of ignore me. "Okay... Somethings going on", I stated as I went over to Angel.

He looked up from his thoughts and looked at me. "This is something between me and Spike", he told me. I frowned again. Between him and Spike? Both not being mean to each other, just plain thinking? This is all to suspicious. I huffed and walked out of Angel's office. I was determined to find out what it was that they were both going on about.

First of all, the secretary. I put on a fake smile and walked over to Harmony's desk. "Good morning Harmony", I said. Harmony looked up from her work and smiled at me. I was unsure if she knew anything. She kinda made the term 'dumb blonde' true. I do believe she could prove herself to be very smart and reliable, but most of the time it was just plain stupidity.

"How was your talk with Wesley?", she asked me. Of course she'd know I spoke to him. "Pretty good. Dammit!", I just thought about that thing I needed to ask Spike. "I need Spike. But they're just being plain weird in there. They barely noticed me", I said. Harmony thought it was strange too.

"So, what could it be?", I asked her. She must know something more than I do. "Or who could know?".

Harmony placed her pen on her mouth as she stared at the ceiling. It looked funny. I looked around me as Harmony kept thinking about the situation at hand. I spotted Ruby and Ashley arguing. That happend a lot these days. Of course I don't know how it was before we met them, but it did seem to increase. Ruby went my way while Ashley went to the science department.

"Everything okay?", I asked when Ruby passed me. We hadn't really been hanging out lately. "She has some wild idea's which I don't agree with", Ruby stated. She seemed beyond mad so Ashley's idea must be something really horrible. "Is it radical?",

Ruby looked up at me and nodded seriously. "She had the idea to return to the hospital that's attachted to bloodbank and murder everybody", she told me. Harmony gasped a bit behind us and my eyes widen. But why would she do that? Those humans didn't do anything to her. The one who did something to her has died.

Angel's office door opened and Spike walked out. Now was my chance! "Spike!", I yelled and ran over to him. Spike looked over his shoulder and smiled at me. "What is it love?", he asked me. "Uhm, I have a question about.. Vampires", I said and looked to my side. Spike crossed his arms over his chest and looked amused at me. Great. I welcome any snarky comment right now.

"Uhm, do you still have feelings. Any feeling?", I asked. I expected a real laugh or something. Or a weird face. "Yeah. After I got sired I still felt love", he said. I rested my one arm on the other and pointed at Spike. "And loyalty".

Spike looked confused at me. I giggled lightly. "My brother knew about vampires. He read me a lot about you and Angel", I said with a slight blush of embarrasment. Spike nodded and remained silent for a little while. "Is he still...?", he started. He didn't finish his sentence. I believe he thought Robbie might be dead. Honestly I don't know, but I do assume he's fine. As fine as you can be after your sister dissapears. I just secretly hope they think I died.

And that my friends don't tell my parents I'm fine. Mom might have a heart attack or something. Her heart isn't the strongest. "I dunno, honestly. Last time I checked he was fine. But that was before my siring", I explained. Spike just simply nodded as an understanding. "We'll stop by later", he said. He then turned around to leave. I was left with questions, just like the beginning of my new life.

Ruby stood next to me as we watched Spike leave. She crossed her arms and shook her head. "The guy is full of so much mystery..", she told me. I agreed, still looking at the hallway Spike left in. "So, Kait", Ruby called me. I frowned a bit. Nobody really called me that. But okay.

"Yeah?", I tilted my head when I turned to look at Ruby.

She smiled at me. "Wanna hang out tonight?",

As tempting as that was, I wanted to check on Angel. And he might be an more reliable ally than Ruby. Angel has been a vampire for quite a while. I sort of need him to survive. And he and Spike are like the only family I have right now. Better to stay on their good side.

I was still in thought appearantly, because Ruby touched my arm slightly. It made me tingle inside though. Perhaps I was one of those vampires who still had emotions. "What? Uhm, sorry. I think I'll spent my evening with Angel", I said and looked at the office door. "It might be just a hunch, but I think somethings wrong there",

Ruby nodded, wished me good luck and took off. I sighed and wished myself luck, before knocking on Angel's door again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve.**

A knock on the door didn't do anything. I knocked again and waited. Again, no answer. Completely worried I just opened the door. Angel just sat down in his chair, looking at an paper. "Angel?", I asked in a quiet tone. Appearantly loud enough for him to hear me. Angel looked at me and smiled a little. I sat down in the chair that stood in front of his desk and crossed my legs over each other.

Angel put away his paper to hear what I had to say. "Is everything okay? You're not acting like yourself", I stated. Angel nodded and sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "Well, it's nothing you need to worry about", he told me. Okay. This is going to work this way. "I sorta do have to worry, because your my teacher and I need teaching, but there's something major going on which allows you to not train me", I shrugged my shoulders. I was right and he had to give in.

"Buffy is here, isn't she?", I flat out asked. Angels eyes widen. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said it. I'm ready to get killed right now for saying that. I bit my lowerlip, awaiting his reaction. Angel just sat there. Then he leaned foreward. "She's in trouble. The Master has most likely returned".

I frowned deeply. The Master? Never read about him. "Who is he?", I asked. Angel thought it was amusing that I didn't know who 'the master' was. "He's the oldest vampire ever to have lived", he explained. I nodded. Sounds weird. "So... How old is he?",

Angel remained silent. Probably thinking about how old this vampire is. "I honestly have no idea. More then 300 years, for sure. He is this old, he has no humaine features anymore",

My jaw dropped, to the floor if possible, of shock. Vampires could be that old that they lose their humanity? I was a bit terrified by this.

"But we're not sure if this intell about the master is right, since he died years ago. Vampires who died cannot return to the world of the living, normally", Angel explained to me. My hands were shaking. A vampire that powerful, horrifying. Angel noticed me trembling and stood up from his chair. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

It made me a little less scared for some reason. A question popped into my mind by this. "Do you have children? Can vampires even have children?", I rambled. Angel sighed. Appearantly it was a thought subject for him. So, maybe he did have a child?

"I might as well come clean to my.. apprentice",

Apprentice? Not something else? That's great! It made me feel... I don't know. "I have a son, with my past lover, Darla. Well, I wouldn't really call her my lover, we didn't really love each other. But we did have a son together, Connor",

I felt bad for him. Because I didn't meet Connor in here, so he might be dead or something. I really, really wanted to ask him what happend, but figured it was something he had to tell me himself, when he felt like it. Instead of asking, I placed my hand on his and smiled. "I'm sure you have been a great father",

I don't know if he was, but I was sure of it. At least it made Angel seemingly feeling better. He slid his hand away from under mine and went to sit behind his desk again. "Spike and I might leave for Italy, where Buffy was last spotted", Angel told me. I figured it was something the two of them had to do, since Buffy was their friend.

"How did you meet Buffy?", I wondered. Angel smiled, he was most likely thinking back about that time and started talking. "I met her in Los Angeles. I was supposed to help someone kill a Slayer. So I went to L.A and met Buffy, the newly activated Slayer".

Slayers? Okay. This brings a lot more questions to mind. "From that moment on, I devoted myself to help her and moved to Sunnydale, where she lived".

I wasn't sure how to ask this question while he was telling me things, so I raised my hand. "Uhm, Angel? What's a Slayer, exactly?".

"Slayers are young, human girls who gained powers of an ancient demon", Angel explained simply. I frowned. They had abilities of a demon? "But they weren't demons?",

Angel shook his head. "I have no idea how that works, this is all I know about that. I do know vampires can sire a Slayer",

I was still confused by Slayers. They have demonic powers, yet their not demons. And they're only females who get 'activated'. Weird, but okay, our enemies. Expect Buffy appearantly. "Aha. But you and Spike on a trip to Italy? With just the two of you. How is this not ending in a murder scene?",

It was amusing. "It'll be okay", he said. No, I don't believe it'll be fine. I'll be glad one of them makes it back to L.A in one piece. Then an idea popped into my head. "I can go with you two to Italy! I speak Italian", I said proudly. My grandmother on my fathers side is Italian. She refused to speak English whenever she was visiting, so we learned a lot of the Italian language. Angel kept looking at me. But he remaind silent on the 'taking me to Italy' part.

"You still need to learn alot about vampirism", he said. "And I learn that from a bunch of humans, a singing, fabulous demon and a bunch of vampire teens?", I commented. Point made. Angel sighed. Which usually never meant anything good. "Listen Kaitlyn", he started. I rolled my eyes. "I am going! I'm not a baby and certainly not stupid! If you want me to learn something about vampirism, it's not gonna be in here, locked away like some kind of animal!", I ranted.

Angel remained silent again, which right now, didn't seem anything good, nor bad. I stood up, feeling like this conversation wasn't going to be a good one. I made my way to the door. "Hold up", I heard Angel say from behind me. I turned and saw he had stood up from his desk seat. He walked over to me and crossed his arms. "Do you promise to listen to me at _all_ times", he said.

His gaze did not break from mine, which was a bit scary, but I knew adults way to well with this. Promise what they want and you may go!

"Yes, rather you than Spike", I admitted and smiled. Angel gave a short nod and that was it, this vampire was going to Italy!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

My parents never really took us on holiday outside of America. They thought it was scary and with their jobs they couldn't really go far without being called about an meeting or something else that was more important than taking your kids out for something fun. Not even a day. Our grandma did those things. God, I miss my grandma.

But now we were in Rome! I was super exited, even though the mission had changed. We needed to pick up a body of a certain demon clan, that, if the body doesn't return in 26 hours, will start a demonic war in L.A. Great. So, here I was, with two vampires who had beef with this one dude called 'The Immortal'.

Seemed easy, retrieve head, find Buffy and go home. Easier said than done since both Angel and Spike were once dating Buffy and now hate each other for it.

First we went to Buffy's appartment, which she shared with some guy named Andrew. I was looking around the narrow hallway while following the two vampires in front of me. They stopped, which caused me to bump into Angel, who knocked on door 34. It opened and the roommate of Buffy smiled as he saw the guys. Well, he knew Spike.

Both guys stepped in the doorway at the same time and after some wiggling of who went first, we were all three standing in the appartment. "Is Buffy home?", Angel asked. I sat down on the couch and looked around. It was a pretty appartment. Way better than what I've seen in America. "No, she's out with The Immortal", Andrew stated and sat down on the couch across of me. Well, there was that name again.

Neither Angel or Spike told me why they hate that guy or who he even is. How were we supposed to track down a guy one of us doesn't even know? Or even heard of?

I heard a rustling sound coming from behind me and I stood up, feeling slightly uncomfortable with sounds behind me. Especially when I'm unfamiliar with a place. Andrew chuckled a bit. "Don't worry, ragazza, that's just a friend of mine who needed a shower", he said. Ragazza? Oh, he called me a girl. "Oh, alright", I said. Angel and Spike were making plans to find Buffy.

I turned to face them. "So, am I involved into this?", Angel and Spike exchanged a look with each other before answering me. "It's better that you stay here, you might get in trouble and we can't use that", Spike said. I rolled my eyes at that. I'm nineteen years old... or twenty. I don't know if vampires celebrate birthdays. I sort of lost track of dates as it is.

But I was certainly not the trouble causing one. "Speak for yourself Spike. You two are the ones arguing continuesly", I snap at him. Angel chuckled and agreed with me. "But, for your own safety, you stay here", Angel commanded me to. I sighed and sat down on the couch again. "I guess I'll wait here 'till Buffy comes home, in case you two don't find her",

Andrew went to the bathroom and Angel and Spike left too. So, here I sat, in an appartment in Italy. On my own.

"Oh, uhm, hi?", I heard behind me. It made me jump, since I sort of already forgotten there was someone else here besides Andrew. I turned to face the person who the voice belonged to and... damn.

It was a guy, about a head taller than me, nice brown hair and friendly brown eyes. He wasn't handsome as like.. Jason. But his facial features made him attractive to me at least. All in all, he looked like a decent looking human being. "Hello! Sorry, it must seem weird seeing someone you've never met in your friends house.. ", I rambled and walked over to the guy and gave him a hand.

"I'm Kaitlyn, but you can call me Kaily", I said. The guy shook my hand slightly. His grip was tight, it was a pretty strong human I suppose. Oh damn, I'm already calling people 'humans'. Oh well, I'm not a human anymore. So I guess I'm right. It still feels weird though.

"My names Toby, Toby Doyle", somehow the name suprised me. Doyle.. I think I've read that name in one of Angel's papers. I should ask him when he and Spike return. "So, what brings you to Italy?", Toby asked me. He sat down on the couch where I sat and patted on an empty spot on it for me to sit. I hestitated at first, but I sat down next to Toby. "Well, my friends Angel and Spike-",

"Angel? You mean the vampire Angelus?", he asked me. I frowned but nodded. I sort of wondered how Toby knew him. "Yeah, he has a soul now", I answered.

Toby stared ahead of him. He did that until someone knocked on the door again. I stood up and walked over to the door, since Andrew was still in the bathroom and Toby was just staring ahead of him. I turned the doorknob and opened the door. Spike was just wearing his regular jacket but Angel.. He looked like a modern vampire. I did my best not to laugh or make fun of him.

"How did it go?", I wondered. Well, judging by the look they gave us, it went to shit real quick. "Buffy is gone and the head too", Spike said. I rolled my eyes and slapped my forehead. Real smartasses. Angel glared at Toby for some reason. Toby stared back with the same glare. What's going on with those two?

Spike didn't seem to know either, or he just didn't care.

"A-Angel, do you know Toby?", I asked. I stood by Spike in case the two would get into a fight or something. Honestly, those two staring daggers at each other looked pretty scary. Instinctively Spike stood a bit in front of me. It was really considerate of him.

"He's the son of an old friend of mine", Angel answered. An old friend? Who could that be?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Doyle..", I said. Both Angel and Toby looked at me. I didn't mean to cause a commotion, which I obviously did. "Yeah, the half brachen demon you must've read about", oops.

Shit, I'm not stealthy, even when I want to be. Out of regret I stared at the floor. Angel turned his attention from me to Toby and narrowed his eyes. "Harriet never mentioned you to Doyle or us", Angel said. Toby smirked. "My mother figured it out a bit to late to get rid of me. For some reason, she didn't want my father to know and raised me on her own".

I wasn't sure what to say. It sounded really sad on Toby's part, but why was Angel seemingly angry at him?

"Why are you mad at Toby?", I asked. It all seemed unfair to say the least. Toby smiled warmly at me. I kept my focus on Angel, just to stay serious in this matter. Angel turned to me and walked over to me, grabbing my arm. "Listen Kaily. This guy is dangerous",

My eyes widen. Dangerous? Because he's 1/4 brachen? Was he a criminal? Did he murder someone? Okay, he'd still be a criminal.

"Aren't we?", I wondered, "You've killed half the human population as far as I'm concerned", I told Angel. Angel narrowed his eyes at me again. "This guy isn't working for the good guys", he said sharply at me. One look in Angel's eyes and I knew not to open my mouth to defend Toby in any way. Toby just simply shrugged and smirked. Okay, now knowing this guy wasn't as nice as I took him for, that smirk he had on his face now looked... maniacal.

"We're going to retrieve the head", Spike suddenly brought the conversation back to the order of the day. Erh, night. Angel nodded. His gaze was still locked on Toby, he didn't seem to care much. Angel then turned to face me. "I need you to stay here", I wanted to protest but knew how badly we needed the head. And I was not capable of fighting.

Well, I am. But not good enough against demons.

I wished Spike and Angel luck and when they closed the door behind them, I sat down on the couch again. Toby kept standing there, processing what just happend. He shrugged and sat down next to me on the couch. A million thoughts ran through my head. Such as; am I able to kill him if I need to? How strong would he be? What organistation does he work for?

My thoughts were interrupted by a sound. It was subtle, yet I heard it. Toby got up from the couch again and walked over to the window. It was still night out, perfect for a head retrieving mission. "So, you work for Angel?", Toby broke the silence with a question. A pretty obvious one too. I got up as well and walked over to the window where Toby was standing.

"Who do you work for?", I asked him in return. Toby chuckled. When he was alone with me he seemed nicer than when Angel was around. Either this was a trick to win my trust or he had some sort of disorder. He turned to face me and one of his hands reached out towards my face. I don't know why, but I didn't move nor pushed his hand away.

It was almost sweet. Almost. I glared daggers, causing Toby to retract his hand back. "I work for Higher Beings",

My eyebrows went in a frown. Higher Beings? Wow, Angel really told me anything. Toby chuckled at my clueless expression. "Higher Beings are powerful demons worshipped by inhabitants of earth and other dimensions",

I blinked. It still didn't make much sense to me, but alright. My world was getting weirder and weirder by the minute, so this could be added to the list as well. "Okay. You worship demons. Cool and all, but why do you have beef with Angel?", I questioned. He sure as hell wasn't the only one, I figured. But this would be the youngest person I've met to hate him.

Toby's happily expression turned darker by the mentioning of Angel's name. Still didn't understand why. Hopefully Toby was so kind to tell me. "Well, I'm convinced Angel is to blame for my fathers death".

Okay.. I don't know the story of Doyle's death, but I do think that there's two side to this story. I felt uneasy to ask, but I had to, to hopefully clear Angel's name. "What exactly happend to your father?", I asked. Here it went.

Toby sighed as he told the story. "My father is -was- a half-breed demon. There are organisations of full-breed demons who despise those who don't have the whole demon DNA. Those groups are set out to kill the half-breeds. My father sacrificed himself to save a group of half-breeds by disableing the beacon. He got disintegrated by it's energy".

I felt chills down my spine as I heard the story. I might never see my own father again, but I wouldn't want to lose him in any way close to that. I walked over to Toby and out of the blue hugged him. He felt warm, nicely warm. He was a bit surpised to me hugging him. I could feel his body tense. He relaxed a few seconds later and hugged me back.

It felt good, a bit of attention. "Listen Toby. I'm so, so sorry for what happend to your father. And I get it that you want to blame someone for his death. Angel doesn't seem like it, but I'm sure he mourned a lot after Doyle died. I've read something about him and Angel cared deeply for him", I explained. Toby tighted his grip on me and sighed.

The sigh sounded like one of relief. At least I hope my words kinda got through to him. Toby was actually a nice guy, but didn't know the story of his fathers death. This talk about fathers made me realize I should visit my own. Hopefully they can understand at least a little bit.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

Home sweet home.

Although Italy was lovely and I didn't really see much of it, it was great to be back. So now it was back to business. Helping people out with their demonic problems. It was a fun job, until today.

I was looking through some papers Angel assigned me to look through. These papers were pretty boring so I yawned a few times. I looked up to look at Angel, who was going through some case files we received when we were away. It was quiet. I frowned and started to look around for something similair to a radio. I had no idea if Angel knew what a radio was.

Well he knew phones, so it wouldn't be weird if he knew music of today.

Our silence was broken of by the sound of rapid footsteps and Lorne busting through the door. He quickly closed it and stood against it, panting heavily. "Mr and Mrs Grayson are here!", he managed to bring out through his gritted teeth. My eyes widen and I jumped up from the couch I was sitting on. My parents... were here?!

Hopeingly I looked at Angel, begging for a hiding spot without the use of words. I looked around me and noticed a build-in closet. I sprinted over and opened it. There was some stuff in it on the shelves, but underneath was enough space for me to sit and watch the show. I stepped in and sat down, closeing the door, but leaving enough looking space.

Lorne stepped away from the door and my mom and dad practically barged in. They didn't seem happy, more like hellishly mad at not only Angel. If they only knew what happend the past few months. My dad slammed his fist on the desk. He was a big man. He used to be a proffesional bodybuilder back in the day. And my mom, well, she's skinnier than a skeleton. She has a fast metabolism, so she can eat all she wants, she doesn't really gain weight.

Angel seemed a bit surpised that _that_ man in front of him was my father. But he remained calm and folded his hands and leaned on his desk. "Please, sit down", he said. His eyes did do the trick, since my dad calmed down and sat down. My mother was a bit more cautious, but sat down a little later as well.

"Where is my daughter?", my father asked. As soon as he asked that, my mom bursted into tears. It was really, really sad. But I didn't know if I could simply come out of my hiding spot. I was getting cramped in that closet. "Before I tell you where your daughter is, there is something you should know", Angel started. My parents sat there patiently, piercing their eyes through Angel as they awaited his answer.

"Your daughter isn't... humaine anymore. She has become what humans call.. a 'vampire'", and again my mother started crying. It wasn't that bad, I just didn't age anymore and needed blood to survive. I got lucky my old self didn't really get destroyed. My host is still me, I guess?

Okay, I couldn't take this anymore. Angel wasn't one to assure my parents that their little girl was okay. They didn't even know him. They've met him like five minutes ago and they were supposed to just take his word on it that I would be okay in the world as one of the undead.

I crawled onto my knees and gently pushed the closet door open. I crawled out of the closet, straighted my back and dusted my clothes off. All like it was nothing and nothing happend. My mother gasped, looking ready to faint while my dad stared at me like I just admitted I was into girls or something.

"Uhh, hi?", I waved slightly and showed a small smile on my face. I was a nervous wreck right now and the people in front of me were my own parents. For some strange reason, my parents just.. _stared_.

I didn't feel like their daughter anymore. I felt like some sort of freakshow. Neither my parents or I said anything. I was to hurt that they didn't do anything. If it were my child standing in front of me after I thought it had died, I'd hug the shit out of it.

"Are you still... Kaitlyn?", my mother asked. I couldn't help it, but I crossed my arms over my chest. I wanted to roll my eyes at her when I realised; it actually wasn't me. "I guess?", I answered, "I honestly don't know. I still feel like... me?",

I wasn't sure what to say. My mother stepped foreward and looked me in the eyes. Hopefully her mother instinct could tell me more. All I saw was mixed feelings. "Well, no matter who you might be now, you're still our daughter", she told me and hugged me. It felt weird, as if she forced herself to hug me. As if she was forced by the whole community to accept this right away.

"You two seem a little to... accepting", Angel stated from behind his desk. I nodded my head as an agreement. My mom and dad shared a look. So it seemed they wanted to tell me something. I crossed my arms and awaited their confession. "Okay, we might aswell come clean", my dad said. He ran his hand through his hair. Must be something hard to tell me.

My mother grabbed my dad's had when he started to tell his story. "Kaitlyn, the night you... 'dissapeared', I was in the neighbourhood. I saw it happening and I should've killed that vampire. So, for that, I'm sorry. But I was there, because I used to be part of the vampire hunting gang".

Both Angel and I were beyond shocked. That's were Robbie got his fascination for vampires from! I just thought he was some sort of weird kid. My brother was most likely being trained as one of those hunting dudes!

My head was spinning and I went to sit down on the couch. Angel gotten curious so he contiued the conversation. "Your idea was to raise your children as vampire hunters?", he asked. As I recall, Angel was hunted down for years by a guy named Holtz. Well, Angel and his companion did kill Holtz' family and sired their daughter, Sarah.

My mother looked down at the ground, as if she was ashamed of what they've tried to make Robbie and me into. "Okay, let me get this straight", I got up from the couch, feeling more hatred than anything else for my parents right now. "You came here, not because you wanted to find me; you wanted to kill me".

My tone sounded like someone was ready to kill. It was cold, heartless and pretty unforgiving sounding. My father looked at me with regret. It felt like a sting in my undead heart. Your own father, just looking at you like you're some wild animal that needs to be put down. Not the girl you've learned how to ride a bycicle, took to sports, played video games with. Not your little girl. I wasn't his daughter anymore.

"I didn't do anything. None died because of me", I said. I was trembling. More with the feeling of fear. I didn't want to die. Not by my fathers hand.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

I stood there, not able to move. It was so terrifying to see your own father with a weapon, his only intention to kill you. Angel had risen from his desk too and took his stance before me. I was still trembling with fear as to what was going to happen next. But nothing really happend. My dad was taken back by Angel willing to defend me, so he lowered his weapon.

"I just can't do it", my dad admitted, leaving me relieved. I was still on my guard though, I had zero trust in them. All of it had faded the second my father drew a gun at my face. My mom stood completely still. Even I could barely hear her breathing or her heart beating. If I still had a heart beat, it would kill me.

Angel managed to calmly take my dad's gun away from him. I sighed in relief. "Dad, seriously?", I snapped. I was still shaking with fear as my dad now stared at me. What did he expect me to do? Laugh at this?

"I..", my dad said. "I'm.. So..", he paused.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared daggers at him. "Sorry? Really. I wouldn't be so sure about that. If you were, you wouldn't aim a gun at me!", my voice raised at the last bit of my words. Most likely the last few I'll ever exchange with them.

"Kaitlyn, please!", my mother yelled at me. I turned my head to look at her and unkowningly I morphed. My mother stepped back, her face as white as a sheet. "You don't even have the right to call me out on anything", I said and smirked. Angel grabbed me by my arm and shook his head. Then he glanced over to my parents.

"It's best you two left, immediately", he told them. I hissed angry before adding; "And never come back!".

My dad wanted to say something, but my mom grabbed his arm, gently leading him towards the door. My dad walked out without ever looking over his shoulder, but my mother glanced over her shoulder, a hurtful expression in her eyes.

My face went back to normal after they left and I sighed. Not sure what to do now, I just sat on the couch and support my head with my hands. Angel placed the gun that belonged to my dad on his desk and went to sit next to me. "So..", he started.

I smiled a little. "I'm sorry my parents are like that", I said. Angel shook his head. "Nothing to apologize for. I just hope someday they'll put that vampire hunting aside and still accept you as their daughter for the time they have left", that was nicely said of him. But right now I just wanted to take a long shower.

I left Angel and the office and went to my living quarter. I sighed again and opened the door to my bedroom and flicked the lightswitch, turning the light on. My room wasn't the largest around, but for one person, big enough. Well, it used to be one person.

My eyebrows quirked up when I noticed a familiar face sitting on the edge of my bed.

Toby Doyle.

"You might wonder how I got in", Toby said, obviously pleased by himself sneaking into my room. Basically anyone could walk in here and go to the living quarters. Fricking genius. "I don't", I said and went over to my closet to grab a towel. Toby face palmed and got up off my bed. He proceeded taking a look through my bedroom. Honestly, if I didn't have such a evening as today, I would've snapped his neck or something, but right now, I just wanted a long, hot shower. Alone.

Toby leaned against the side of my closet and looked down at me. "Something happend?", he asked. His eyes seemed sincere, but I was having none of that. Wrong timing bub. I looked up at him with a slight snarling sound. Toby raised his hands and let me go. "What are you doing?", he asked me. He was still standing in my doorway.

He sure was a persistant fella. I rolled my eyes and swung my towel over my shoulder. "I'm taking a shower", before he could answer me, "You're not coming with me!".

"Who says I wanted to?", he retorted. I placed my hands on my hips and quirked my eyebrow up. "I dunno... every guy ever?", I said. Toby started laughing. Not the soft kind of laugh might I add. "Not every guy is like that. Just like not every vampire girl is a complete bitch. So I've found out", he said. I frowned. "Uhm... alright. You're a strange guy, you know that?".

Toby laughed at me again. "Yeah, I've heard girls say that before. Prettier than you, might I add", my mouth fell open. The... nerve! Okay, I admit, I'm no supermodel or very attractive. But I've had my fair share of boys. But I had to admit, Toby was no such guy either. One were girls would drop by looking at him and boys want to be like him. Hah, hell no!

But he was a smooth talker and most likely someone who pick-pockets people. He might be able to seduce a certain amount of women, but no more than... perhaps two. I smiled in myself by just thinking about him being rejected. Toby snapped his fingers in front of my face, bringing me back to reality. "So.. you wanted to take a shower?", he told me. I blinked at him a few times before remembering why I came here in the first place. "Yeah.. true",

Toby blinked at me as well and shook his head. "I don't get ya", he placed his hand on my head, making me blush slightly. N-not that I am attracted to him in any way! "Your lucky you're cute", he said and walked past me into the lobby of the building, leaving me surpised.

Now I really need a good long shower.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen**

That shower was indeed exactly what I needed. I was still standing in the shower with a towel wrapped around my body and the other one I used to dry my hair. I took a good long look in the mirror. I might needed a haircut. My hair might get in the way when fighting. I shrugged the idea off and went to get my clothes.

I always took them with me into the bathroom. And now with Toby wandering around the livingquarters, I extra made sure I was clothed in case I'd run into him. After I dried the shower, I went into the livingquarters. My eye fell on him talking to Ruby. I don't know why, but I felt something sting in me. Jealousy? It was just as bad as when Jason simply talked to her. I raised my eyebrows but kept walking.

I got a text from Harmony, saying we got a new case and that I was needed for it. I sort of wondered why I was needed and hoped it wasn't somebody I knew.

Well, I can tell you.. I was wrong.

When I came downstairs my eye fell on that all to familiar sweatshirt. All of the sudden it felt like a family reunion. It felt like my parents just send him here to finish what they've started. I was resistent to walk over to Angel's office. Even though it was my brother.

Robbie turned when he caught wind of someone standing behind him and his eyes widen. It looked kinda of hilarious, but this was unfortunately not the time for funny stuff.

"K-Kaily?", he stammered. In the flesh big bro. My brother was always pretty good in articulating. That went kinda out the window right now. "Yes, that's me".

"But.. you died", he said. I nodded. Further I had not much to say, I didn't want to go through this again to be honest. "What are you doing here? Obviously not for me, otherwise you wouldn't be so surprised I lived", I said. Robbie sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhm, you're right. I'm not here for you. I have some... problems", I rolled my eyes.

Robbie used to be a drugs dealer. My parents didn't aknowlegde it, since it would be a huge stain on their reputation, but he was. "Problems with some of your clients?", I asked. Angel looked at us with raised eyebrows. For an outsider, it must be very weird to see us fight over this.

But Angel decided to step in and grabbed my arm. "I need to talk to you", he said and dragged me out of the office into the hall. "Who is he?", he asked. I sighed and kinda didn't want to involve Angel into this. "My brother. Look, I can handle his stupid problems. Kill those drugspeople and we're done", I said. Angel glared at me. I noticed and kept my mouth shut.

Angel placed a hand on my shoulder. I reluctantly looked at him and saw a small smile. Leave this one to Angel. "Go see Lorne for some lessons", he said. I frowned. Last time I checked, Lorne is a demon.. Not sure what sort of demon, but he was one. And no vampire. What would he know about vampires? I shrugged and went on my way to find Lorne. He definately knew more than I do.

I peeped my head around his door and saw him sitting behind his desk, talking on the phone to some person. Probably he wanted to host some show, but the person on the other side of the line didn't want him to.

A knock on the door made Lorne look up and smile at me. "I'll call you back, sweetheart", he hung up on the person and focused on me. "Kaitlyn! Always a pleasure to see you", he said to me. I chuckled and walked into the office, closing the door behind me. I took a seat in the chair in front of his desk and draped one leg over the other. "Angel said you needed to teach me things", I said.

Lorne looked at me with confusion. Just as I thought, he didn't know what I was talking about. "Angel said I needed to go to you... My god..", I said and my eyes widen. I knew exactly why I was sent here. I said my goodbye's to Lorne and hurried back to Angel's office.

What I expected to be a severe bloodbath, was a... tea party? Well at least there wasn't any blood being shed. My mentor and my brother were actually just sitting on the couch, talking. It seemed rather cozy.

I frowned at the scene and decided to demand answers. I cleared my throat and gained the attention I needed. "What is this?", I asked. Robbie smiled at me while he took a sip from his drink. "Angel turns out to be a really nice guy", my brother told me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes a bit and wonder what Angel did to my vampire hating brother.

"Sure, great. Angel", I looked at the vampire. "Mind I speak with you in the hallway?",

Angel nodded and placed his cup of blood on the table and stood up. After Angel closed the door behind him, he gained a serious glare from my side. "Why are you all of the sudden being friends with my brother?", Angel looked over his shoulder and then back at me. Something was up with this.

"Okay, that look on your face tells me you either found something out about Robbie I didn't even know... Or it's just something horrible", I said. Angel nodded and me and again looked over his shoulder before telling me anything. "Robbie angered a demonic clan by murdering one of it's members",

I looked at Angel like he had lost his mind. Secretly I wanted him to have lost his mind, but deep down my dead gut I knew something was terribly wrong this time.

* * *

 **I am sooooooo terribly sorry for this super long delay. I had a huge writersblock and I kinda just forgot about this story, but I do hope to contiue this :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **Truth be told, I thought a lot about this and I am going to conclude this story in two or three chapters. I do want to make a sequel, since I do love this story and have loads of idea's to keep it going.**

 **But for now, enjoy this chapter! :)**

I was flabbergasted. My brother, who never seemed to have angered much people in his life has now angered an _entire_ demon clan. By murdering one of it's clan members. He went from lovable dork to... murderer. In my mind I was still furious at him for this. How did he not see the consequences. Call me stupid but I'd know what would happen when you murder a clan member. I now know even better what would happen when it's a _demon_ clan member.

I turned my head to the door and sighed. Well here it went, the endless stream of apologies and excuses. I was pretty sure that he wouldn't just admit to why he had done it. I was suprised he convined in Angel and told him what he had done. Must've really ate at his conscience. Or well I hoped at least he felt remorse for his actions. I opened the door to the office and found Robbie sitting on the couch, as if nothing happend.

Rage felt my gut as I looked at my brother. Just a calm demeanour. Nothing in his whole body said that he was scared or something close to it. Robbie noticed me walking in and smiled at me. "How..", my voice was trembling with anger. "How the hell... did you murder a demon?!", my voice raised at the end of that sentence. Robbie shrugged at me and then smirked. "Really simple, sis", he leaned foreward on the couch and rested his arms on his legs. "You stab that son of a bitch in the heart, right where you stake a vampire".

Angel narrowed his eyes and also I was surprised. "Well, if you're still that keen on killing vampires, I suggest you leave. Right. Now", I said, crossing my arms in the process. My brother glared at me, not saying a word. But the dead look in his eyes said enough to me. Without a word he stood up from the couch, walked right past me and left Angel's office. I shook my head. This was exactly what I expected from him.

But that look in his eyes was diffrent. It was.. something a lot more than just anger. This was bloodlust. Right now he seemed like a young kid that didn't get what he wanted and started to have a tantrum. But this was the extreme and bloody version of a tantrum.

Angel's hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality. I kinda wondered if I did want to go back to reality. My brother turned into a murderer and the look in his eyes told me that clan member wasn't going to be the only live he'd take. "He's going to kill again", I said, my voice hollow. I was _scared_? Of my own brother.. Well, I don't blame myself.

"I know", Angel said to me and walked over to his desk. I frowned at him when he sat down and grabbed the horn of the phone. He dialed a number and placed the phone against his ear. I held my non-excisting breath. Well, we still have the breathing reflex, though we cannot drown. Read that in Robbie's books a few years ago, back when "we" still meant "vampires".

Before I could process what was happening, Spike, Wesley, Lorne, Gunn and Fred walked into the office. Alongside an all to familiar face. Toby Doyle. My face went from surpised to angry. Toby noticed and walked over to me. He then gently cupped my face with one of his hands and smiled at me. "You're cuter when you smile", he said and it made me even angrier. Toby laughed and turned his attention towards Angel, who leaned against the front of his desk, looking at all of us.

"Robbie managed to anger an entire demon clan", Angel started. "By murdering one of it's members", I finished. I looked out of the window, avoiding any looks since everyone in the room knew he was my brother. Or at least, my concern. "So what are we going to do about a little murderer? If we kill him, problem solved", Spike snorted. I shook my head forcefully. "He's smarter than just a 'little murderer'. He knows about the strenghts and weaknesses of vampires. I doubt he won't know about demons",

"If he managed to kill one, I'm _pretty_ sure he knows about them", Toby said. I nodded. "So we have a smart guy who also has the strength to kill a demon", Gunn stated. I sighed and started pacing around the room. So much so that at round 4 or 5 Toby grabbed me by the shoulders. "We'll find him", he said to me. I grabbed a piece of my hair and placed it behind my ear. "I really hope he won't harm my parents",

Angel got up from behind his desk. "This guy is dangerous, maybe more people will follow him and this will end up becoming more of a war than a man hunt", he said. I couldn't even think about the thought of this becoming a war of demon hunters and vampires and an entire law-enforcement.

Toby glanced over at me. "Are you up for that?",

I bit my underlip thinking about it. Would I really go against my own brother? Well, from what I saw from his eyes that guy wasn't my brother anymore.

This was a monster.


End file.
